Un beso y una necesidad
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Yaoi -Cuando algo duele tan fuerte, es odiado, después repudiado y, seguidamente, desechado. Sebastian lo sabe, y lo sabía antes de entrar en esa casa. Su amo sufrirá pronto.


**Advertencias**: Esta historia contiene **shonen-ai**, por favor, si no gusta, no lean. Este fic **no contiene spoilers** de ningún tipo. Ha sido escrito tras ver el capítulo 5, por tanto, todo lo que ocurra después en el ánime, es totalmente anónimo.

**LadyVoldie**

* * *

El significado de la palabra _amor_ no significa demasiado en la mente de Ciel Phantomville, pero cuando lo siente, es consciente de ello, y lo acepta.

**

* * *

Un beso y una necesidad**

Recitales de largos nombres de condes, marqueses, duques y príncipes, llenan las orejas de Ciel al adentrarse en el gran salón de alguna de las extravagantes casas señoriales. Odia el rumor de esos nombres que parecen fornituras de un jamón rancio.

Sebastian, a su lado, le sonríe, conociendo el porqué de su malestar y respondiéndole con un ademán. Sebastian sabe, como siempre.

Por eso, la mano en su hombro le empuja hacia delante, para enfrentarse a esa sociedad de la que forma parte, pero que tanto odia.

–No hace falta que me diga que no adora estas reuniones, amo. –Sebastian habla tras su hombro, en susurros que sólo él puede escuchar, pero que suenan potentes y arrebatadores en sus oídos.– El Mayordomo conoce las preferencias del amo, así como el amo conoce los deberes de la aristocracia. El nombre de Phantomville se vería ensuciado si no apareciera en esta cita a la cual ha sido tan elegantemente invitado.

Las palabras de su sirviente le disgustan, pero son tan ciertas que no puede hacer más que chasquear la lengua con disgusto y apartarse de la multitud. No le gustan esos juegos.

Sebastian, con ojo vivaz, recorre el gran salón lleno de… _damas_ y _caballeros_, como suele decirse. Conoce los movimientos de la gente antes de que sean hechos, conoce los pensamientos de todos ellos, y sabe cual de entre todas esas personas, logrará atraer la mirada de su amo.

El motivo principal por el cual Ciel Phantomville ha sido invitado a este evento. Agatha Blake.

Se cumple un año del asesinato de los señores Blake, predecesores de un apellido noble que remonta siglos, y una de las familias más hermosas en cuanto a rostro y encanto. Por pena y desgracia, su única hija Agatha Blake, de escasos doce años, ha sido siempre una persona delicada en salud.

Una fuerte enfermedad la mantuvo dormida durante muchos meses y, al despertar, se encontró huérfana y abandonada. El asesinato de los Blake había sacudido las altas esferas de manera fulminante durante las semanas siguientes al crimen, pero cuando los hipócritas empezaron a olvidar, el apellido, antes tan bien amado, fue cayendo en degrado. El gran casal donde la familia había vivido, fue saqueado y ocupado sin que nadie quisiera realmente poner freno a ello.

Tras el despertar de la niña, todo se paró. Presa de llantos y lágrimas, la heredera de la familia rogó ayuda a los más cercanos a la familia que, se vio entonces, eran pocos en realidad. Recuperó su casa, recuperó parte de sus propiedades. Pero había perdido a sus amados padres y su orgulloso apellido.

Agatha Blake era una niña.

Ciel la vio, sentada en una silla a un lado de la estancia, acompañada por un mayordomo algo mayor. Ciel Phantomville se enamoró de esa niña triste y enfermiza.

Notó la mano de su sirviente palmearle el hombro.

–Debes ir a dar las gracias a la señorita Blake, que insistió en poder contar con la presencia de Ciel Phantomville –le sonrió picarón, Ciel lo miraba con cara atontada, perplejo por conocer el porqué de la insistencia con la que había sido invitado a tan aburrida reunión.

El cabello largo y lacio de la niña parecía atraer los pasos del hijo Phantomville, el color cobrizo hacía resaltar sus mejillas sonrojadas y unas largas pestañas escondían sus ojos melancólicos y húmedos. Vestida en verde, evitaba llamar la atención y se limitaba a observar, con las manos sobre las faldas.

Ciel sabía que se había enamorado de esa niña, y que la quería.

Hizo una profunda reverencia que sacó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Agatha.

–Agatha Blake –intervino Sebastian–, mi amo quiere expresaros el agradecimiento que siente por vos, invitándola a pasear; pero temo que se ha quedado mudo tras ver lo bella que es, señorita.

–Pues espero que no se haya quedado sordo también –respondió ella, aún sonriendo sinceramente–, porque aceptaré su brazo encantada, Ciel.

El chico, aún inclinado, agradeció mentalmente la labor de Sebastian, pues él no lo hubiera podido hacer mejor. Alzó la cabeza y ofreció su mano enguantada.

–Agatha.

Y recibió una mirada tan inocente y hermosa que supo al momento, que su amor sería tan fuerte, que le dolería.

–Sabes, Ciel. Tú y yo somos iguales –expresó ella, mientras paseaban entre los balcones, seguidos por los dos mayordomos.

Ciel la observó, intrigado por sus palabras. Su sirviente, escuchándolas también, cerró los ojos con tristeza.

El amor, a veces, es tan fuerte que puede doler.

Cuando algo duele tan fuerte, es odiado, después repudiado y, seguidamente, desechado. Sebastian lo sabe, y lo sabía antes de entrar en esa casa.

Su amo sufrirá pronto.

o.o.o

En algún momento de la noche, Ciel abrazó a Agatha, intentando transmitirle su amor. Ella, en respuesta, se inclinó hacia su rostro. Sebastian negaba con la cabeza. Le besó la mejilla y, sonriendo, se despidió.

Sebastian tuvo que llevarse a su amo de la mano hasta la Villa.

o.o.o

–Sebastian…

La voz de Ciel sonaba ahogada en su garganta, en la cama. Sebastian dejó la ropa que estaba doblando para atender a su amo.

–Sebastian… –volvió a repetir, el niño– ¿Por qué?

Eso. ¿_Por qué_? ¿Acaso no se merecía poder amar algo? Él nunca lo hacía, nunca había deseado a nadie. Hasta ahora.

Y ella lo había rechazado, con su dulce sonrisa y su exótico rostro delicado. Sebastian sabía. Ella era demasiado inocente como para entender el amor que había quemado el interior de Ciel Phantomville, y más aún como para entender que ella lo había hecho quemar con tanta virulencia.

El pequeño cuerpo de su amo le daba la espalda, vestido con la larga camisola de dormir. La cama no había sido abierta aún.

–Vosotros sois niños.

Son niños que juegan a ser mayores. Huérfanos y herederos de apellido noble, con poder en las manos, y responsabilidades colgando de la espalda. Niños solos en el mundo.

Ella lo sabía, y había querido conocer a ese Ciel Phantomville que podía sufrir lo que ella estaba sufriendo. Hermanos en dolor y en responsabilidades. Quería hacerse amiga de Ciel.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que Ciel era distinto a los otros niños.

–Yo no soy un niño –sentenció, con la misma fuerza con la que un niño niega ser tonto.

Sebastian se sentó a su lado.

–No. No lo es –acaricia los cabellos azulados del pequeño con devoción–. Dejó de serlo cuando empezó a tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Yo soy la primera de estas decisiones, por tanto, testigo de su madurez.

Su voz suave adormecía la mente del niño, encandilando sus sentidos de tal manera que éste se sentía como flotando.

–Eres un niño maduro, pero con una vida por delante. Ella seguirá siendo una niña para siempre.

Enferma, sola, pequeña…

Sebastian sabe.

–…pero yo la quería…

–Y ella a usted, amo. –siguió acariciando sus cabellos, intentando consolar a un niño al que han rechazado por primera vez, estirado a su lado en esa cama demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeño.– Pero como a un hermano

–… y quería besarla.

Un beso en sus finos labios, que le demostrara sus sentimientos. Pero ella lo besó en la mejilla, con una sonrisa inocente y unas palabras de hasta la próxima.

Ciel se dio la vuelta para mirar los ojos rojos de su Mayordomo.

–Pero ya no quiero. Ni a ella, ni su beso. No necesito a nadie.

Un dolor tan grande, que se rechaza y se deshecha.

–Yo te daré todo lo que desees, Ciel.

Acarició su rostro sin su permiso, y bajó para besar suavemente los labios del niño. Éste no dijo nada y escondió el rostro en el pecho del demonio con forma de elegante servidor, se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

–No te vayas…

Sebastian sonríe y envuelve al pequeño entre sus brazos, habiendo los dos ganado lo que estaban buscando.

Un beso. Y una necesidad.

Ciel había deseado un beso, de Agatha esa noche, y lo había despreciado al perderlo. Pero continuaba deseando uno. Sebastian se lo había regalado.

Sebastian quería la total garantía, de que Ciel Phantomville no desearía a nadie más que al diablo que llevaba en su interior.

Ciel no quiere necesitar a nadie. Pero ahora, y para siempre, lo necesitará a él.

Porque si nadie necesita a un demonio, la desgracia puede caer sobre él.

–Siempre estaré a su lado.

Ciel Phantomville es suyo para siempre.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Estreno el apartado en español de este manga n_n!! Wi!!

Espero que les haya gustado, lo poco que he escrito. Prometo que, a medida que avance con el ánime de esta espléndida serie manga, se me irán ocurriendo otras situaciones.

Os animo a todos a escribir fanfics de Kuroshitshuji, y podamos aunmentar el número de fics en esta página!

**Angie**

**LadyVoldie**


End file.
